love before death
by xxxmrsmcormicxxx
Summary: a young girl meets a Young boy in a experiment lab luckily there time there was short they ended up escaping easily when they meet some new friends in the town of south park what will happen will they come closer will the grow apart you wont know until you read
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

god my little sister is enoying i thought. i was laying in my "room" if you could call it that its more like a prison cell locked in here before school and after school. 3 bland tasteles meals a day. a lumpy matress. doesnt help thats its on the ground. one tiny window at the back of the room.  
sounds comfy right. im kidding its horribal. you may be asking yourself why do you have a room like this well simple my mom hates me im a abbortion suvivor. my little sister is treated like a queen shes two years old she was born on purpose. of course im abused and all that. just like you were thinking right? my step dad is worse trust me. im not eving telling you what he douse to me you would my name is silence. your probably wondering why im named that right? well even if you arnt your going to find out anyway. my mom didnt name me till i was four i never spoke then still dont. i know i can but my mother dosnt want to hear my "ugly" voice and i dont want to get hit more then i already do. SILENCE GET YOUR UGLY BUT DOWN HEAR NOW! my mother yelled. I CANT IM LOCKED IN MY ROOM MOM! i yelled HOW I HATE YOUR VOICE I NAMED YOU SILENCE FOR A REASON DONT SPEAK AGAIN IM COMING UP THERE RIGHT NOW! my "mother" yelled back oh god i whispered to my self not another beating. i heard her rough stomping up our stairs.  
i heard the twisting of my doornob. i cringed . i saw the light from the hallway seep into my room and my eyelids. i prepared my self for some sort of abuse but it didnt happen.  
i peeked through my eyelids and saw my mom and some man dresses in black standing at my door way. the man in black walked over to me with this tiny blue case and told me in a stern voice collect all your preciose items and put them in this case.  
not wanting to get hit i did as i was told i packed my two razors my rose petal i got from my real dad when i was 2 it old and crimpeled so i keep it pressed between two peices of paper my last thing was a little twist tie wich was tied in a circle i got from my first boyfriend when i was ten he gave me this as a promise ring sadly he moved to a different state my mom says its because he realizied how horribal i was and convinced his parents to move. i was almost crying by the time i closed the case next thing i know the man in black wait scratch that ima call him duke now its two hard to say the man in black all the time. so any way ducke handed my mom a stack of hundred dollar bills. she waved at me with a evil sneer .i was so confused duke took me bye the head and pushed me in to a white van you know one of those hey kid want some candy kind of vans i was not onley confused but i was scared to. i realised that there was this window like thing in the back looking toward the front of the veichel in stead of glass in the window there was bars like cage bars.  
duke got in the van and started driving .

hi srry for spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i was sitting in my room at the lab i was the only one left other then scientists mostly because they hadn't done anything to me yet i always fought them so they didn't even try any more. i got news today that a new girl was coming. i was super happy at first hoping i would make a new friend then i slowly realized that the reason they got her was so they could get back to testing. i felt really bad for her hopefully the tests they did on the other kids made them learn and they wont screw it up on her. one day i know im going to get out of here i Kenny McCormick shall be free i will find a new home a new school and new friends. i promise myself that and i always have been good with promises. i pulled my hood up to try covering my face. as i heard the door open. Kenneth your new roommate is here he said pushing a girl into my room her head was down so i couldn't see her face her clothes were torn ratty and her hair was a mess. i felt bad for this girl. hi there my name is Kenny i yelled quite loudly. i have always been the load perverted type. she looked up and didn't say a word. her face so pale and her eyes sparkled like a thousand diamonds. i asked her what her name was but no words escaped her lips. she walked over to the white board in the room and messily wrote silence. i asked her why she wouldn't talk so she wrote down her whole life story on how her mother hated her and she was sold to who she called duke but his real name is Dave. i told her her voice couldn't be that bad so she spoke to me to prove a point. her voice was as sweet as candy. so i told her that she blushed a lite pink color and told me she was tired i pointed to the spare bed in my room she thanked me and went to sleep i turned off the lights and did the same thing good night to my new firend.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

i woke up before silence did she cant know my plan of escape yet. i took out my peice of paper that i hid under my bed and slowly unfolded it.

step 1

break all cameras that might be watching.

step2

climb into the air vent on the other side of my room

step 3

crawl in till Ive reached the air vent im looking for

step 4

sneak outside.

that's all i have im also going to need to get a new hoodie this one is really old and silence is in bad need of new clothes too i heard silence toss out of bed. OW! I heard silence yell. you might want to be more careful i told her sweetly with i your face she snapped. well some ones not a morning person i thought to myself. i noticed her looking at something i fallowed her gaze to the piece of paper in my hand aww shit. i hid it behind my back. she glared and started whining like child. i sighed and tossed her the paper. she caught it and opened it. she read the steps out loud and smiled. this is perfect she whispered. when will we put this plan in action she asked me. i replied with tomorrow.

hi sorry for the short chapter chapter for will be much longer its when they escape and get to south park and i still need oc's so plz send some in.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

i woke 3 minutes before 12 to make sure i have time to wake up silence i snuck over to her bed and woke her up sweetly what i got in reply was a back hand to my god damn face i fell flat on my ass she got out of bed grumpily and helped me u. OK here is what i need you to do i whispered i want you to throw this rock i told her handing her a rock at the camera then climb into that vent while i grab all the essentials i finished to her. well that's not going to work she replied. why i questioned. because didn't you hear in 2 minutes were going in for testing stupid. she said like it was no big deal. i panicked and fainted. i woke up to screaming. shit it sounded like silence i tried to get up but i was bolted to a table. a man came over to me with a huge needle i yelled in protest but it was too late my eyes started glazing over and i fell into a deep sleep again.

2 hours later

i woke perfectly fine. oh shit what about silence. i bolted out of bed to see sh was awake and and looking at me with the same worry she looked relived to find i was OK. she was holding the rock i gave her earlier. its still dark and i want to escape so hurry up she whisper yelled i nodded and climbed into the vent as she threw the rock at the camrea. i helped her into the vent. she closed the vent door behind her. OK we are going to climb untill we get to the front door the were going to bolt for about 20 to 30 miles we will reach the edge of a town called south park there we will find a place to sleep OK. she nodded and we started to crawl. we got to the edge of the vent in about 5 minutes OK im going to drop down first so i can catch you i told her. she nodded. i fell flat on my ass. i got back up to realize she was already don and on her feet. she looked at me obviously trying to hold back a laugh. i rolled my eyes at her and motioned for her to fallow me. we started bolting out the door running and running even when we thought we would collapse. finally we were at the outskirts of south park. come on i told her we are going to find a place to sleep Kay. she nodded. after around 15 minute we settled on a slide at a playground at a elementary school. good night silence were safe now i whispered in her ear as we dosed off.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

hi sorry i haven't updated in awhile loss of internet but any ways the moment you have all been waiting for the other boys of south park are here so there wil be bad language sorry also there is a oc in this chapter with they boys so hope you dont mind that ok hope you enjoy -xxmrsmcormicxxx

Kenny's pov

dude why the hell are these hobos in are fucking slide i heard a nasely voice say. shut fat ass there probably run a ways they look the same age as us another voice said . dude ally cat snap out if Craig isn't good enough for you another voice out of the blue said. shut up Craig is perfect a girls voice said. i opened my eyes slowly to see 3 boys and a girl standing at the end of the slide me and silence were sleeping in one was fat one had a akward green hat and the other looked emo (yes im doing emo Stan right now got problem with that) the girl was really pretty but not as beautiful as silence in my eyes wait fuck did i just think that. i felt heat rising to my cheeks. i turned mt head to look at silence and she had just woke up to. out of no were the girl piped up and introduced every one. hi mah name is ally the fat one is cartman the one with the green hat is kyle and the emo one is Stan she rushed but some how i was able to catch it all. oh um hi im Kenny and this is silence i said pointing to silence. it looked like cartman was about to speak but ally cut him off do you guys need a place to stay if so i have a spare room if you want in my house she offered. sure silence piped up thank you.

silence's pov

i heard a bell ring and people rushing inside the school but the four kids just stood there well you guys look horrible come on lets take you to my place and get you settled in ally said cheerfully i looked at Kenny and realized we do look horrible oh um OK thank you she smiled and pulled me and Kenny out of the slide and we started walking.

time skip im lazy

it turns out ally basically lives alone her brother lives there but he travels for work so hes only there on holidays she let me borrow some of her clothes and use the shower i put on a t shirt that had a half of a normal panda and the other half was like a zombie panda then some black skinny's and a pair of bright green converse i teased my hair slightly and put a hello kitty hair band i took my bangs and swept them almost over my right eye but not quite Ally had smiled at my style and Kenny came out with black skinny a over sised orange hoodie on and so blue vans all looked at us and smiled again. randomly she asked why i was called silence i told her it was because my mom hated me so much she never wanted me to speak well then we need to call you something else she said happily like what i asked her hmmm how about Skylar she said why Skylar i asked because it has the word sky in it and im going to die your hair blue just like the sky she said as if it were no big deal OK i sad blue has always been my favorite color so why not and we skipped of to hot topic for some hair dye leaving Kenny there with nothing to do.


	6. an

hi sorry if you thought this was a chapter but this is just what silence looks like so you all know i don't have a picture so im just going to describe her if you don't want to read this then you can skip just thought i might put this in here.-xxmrsmcormicxxx

name  
silence joy rose

looks black pin straight hair (soon to be blue) purple eyes pale skin scar on left wrist from self harm long eyelashes pale pink lips nice curves fair sized breasts (for a 12 year old that is yes there 12 and in grade seven deal with it) nice legs lip piercing ( one day her "mother let her go out to the mall with her little sister to get her sister some new shirts and silence to the left over money to get a piercing).

well that's about it sorry for getting your hopes up  
cartman: ya what the hell is your problem no one wants to see what this ugly skank looks like

kyle:shut up fatass

silence: ya listen to the fucking Jew i mean it in the nicest way kyle

guys shut the fuck up okay bye sorry bout that


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

ally's pov

me and scilence were walking to hot topic she wasn't paying any attention to were she was going and a speeding car was going right for her i tried to warn her but it hit her OH MY FUCKING GOD i yelled SOME ONE CALL A AMBULANCE. but no one bothered just goes to show how fucked up are world is i felt tears running down my cheeks making my eyeliner drip we could have been great Friends she was flattened to the road so i couldn't even bring her to the hospital so i just walked home what the hell am i doing to tell Kenny i thought to my self.

Kennys pov

i heard the door open and close oh there home that was quick i thought to myself i heard what sounded like crying so i went to check on them and ally was alone she looked at me her pretty blue eyes were filled with sadness whats wrong i asked her s-s-silence got hit by a car she stuttered WHAT how the hell could this happen i broke down and curled up in a ball when i heard the sound of silences room open shut the fuck up i heard silence say what i thought you died ally said sounding surprised i bolted up to see silence standing there with a sleepy look on her face ya so im trying to sleep she said then realized she was still alive and was like HOLEY SHIT I DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE ITS A FUCKING MIRACLE ! we called they boys to tell them what happened and they started arguing with us saying it was impossible that they could have been playing a trick on me. our house is ground level so silence could have sneaked in. the thing is i believed them. i looked at ally and silence really after all i do for you silence you do this to me and you ally i thought you were nice but now your just a bitch i said in one short breath. ally and silence looked stunned OUT ally yelled and shoved as all out AND NEVER COME BACK YOU ASSHOLES she slammed the door in our face stab offered me a room at his house and i excepted and walked home with him.

silence's pov

i broke down ally came over to comfort me shh its alright she told me and hugged me like we had been best friends for ever i-i l-l-loved him i said between tears realizing that's why i was so heartbroken about him leaving all ordered pizza and pop and got a bunch of candy and we watched movies all not trying to lift are sadness she was sad to those guys were her best friends and she left them for me it was the end of to friendships but the start of a new one .

hi guys sorry it took so long

cartman: ya the fu-

shut up don't say another word

Kenny: ya dude were tired of your fucking negativity

thanks Kenny well that's it for this chapter see you in chapter 7


	8. sorry another an

hey guys sorry this is another authors note i know my spelling isn't good but please don't make me feel like i am some type of horrible person i have better things to do then sit here and waste my time with editing i really don't mean to sound rude this is really just a side project of this huge one i am working on so please im bullied at school i don't need it to happen here to okay again i am sorry and a new chapter is coming soon thank you to my fan's even though there is not many but anyways bye.


End file.
